This Love Doesn't Run
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Here's my challnge: Pair Coulson (romantically) with every member of Team Coulson. Yes, this will involve yaoi/maleXmale relationships. Don't like it? Don't read it. However, if this appeals to you, please read & review!
1. Stay Stay Stay

**This Love Doesn't Run**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/various

**Pairings:  
**Fitzson (Coulson/Fitz)  
Coulsye (Coulson/Skye)  
Wardson (Coulson/Ward)  
Coulmmons (Coulson/Simmons)  
Coulmay (Coulson/May)

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Stay Stay Stay"

**Author's Note:  
**So, recently, I got to thinking about a story I read which had been written for a challenge. The challenge was to pair Coulson with every Avenger. Well, I decided to do something similar. I've decided to challenge authors to pair Coulson with every member of Team Coulson. And, since I would never issue a challenge I couldn't do, myself … This is my response to the old phrase "put up or shut up". I'm puttin' up.

This installment will focus on Fitzson – Coulson &amp; Fitz. It will take place at the end of "Yes Men" and explores the repercussions of Phil knocking Leo out if they'd been a couple at the time that it happened.

* * *

Stay Stay Stay

* * *

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night | I threw my phone across the room at you | I was expecting some dramatic turn-away | But, you stayed_

_This morning I said we should talk about it | 'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved | That's when you came in wearing a football helmet and said "Okay, let's talk"_

_And I said | Stay stay stay | I've been loving you for quite some time time time | You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad | But, I think it's best if we both stay_

* * *

Well, it was over. Sif had taken Lorelei back to Asgard and the rest of The Bus seemed to be back to business as usual. All except for Phil Coulson. All the senior agent could think about was the shiner left on the eye of his beloved engineer by his own fist. The veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had never truly loathed himself until the moment his fist collided with the engineer's face.

_ "Get back here, Simmons." Phil heard the voice of his lover as the engineer raced down the stairs into the cargo bay/lab area. "You can_not_ be running about." It had threatened to shatter the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's heart when he'd learned that his beloved engineer had fallen prey to Lorelei's charms. Intellectually, Phil knew all the things Leo had said about the temptress were only the product of her sorcery. But, that didn't make them hurt any less. "Okay?!" He asked, standing face-to-face with the bio-chemist in the lab. "Lorelei does _not_-" He began, only to be cut off by Phil._

_ "Fitz!" Phil interjected. When the engineer turned to look at him, Phil's heart sank to the deepest depths of his stomach as he knew what he had to do. Rearing his arm back, he thrust his fist into the face of the man that he loved. Watching as the engineer fell to the floor – unconscious – Phil felt thoroughly disgusted at the idea of what he'd done._

_ "Poor thing." Jemma cooed, sympathetically, as she and Phil stared down the unconscious engineer. "He's always getting knocked out, isn't he?" She mused, unaware of the senior agent's churning insides._

_ Unable to stand the thought of what he'd just done, Phil had immediately disappeared to the bathroom where he proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach. The thoughts of intentionally hurting his engineer made Phil physically ill. Rising from the floor, Phil slipped back into Agent Coulson as he flushed the toilet, rinsed his mouth, and braced himself for what had to be done._

Shaking the memories from his mind, Phil drew a steadying breath – summoning every ounce of courage he possessed – and knocked on the door to Leo's bunk. "Phil." Leo greeted, brightly, warmly, as if nothing had happened. "What a pleasant surprise! Come on in."

Phil had to swallow an inordinately large lump in his throat at the kindness that Leo was showing him. _I don't deserve this._ Phil mentally condemned himself. _I don't deserve _him_. _"Look, Leo …" The senior agent began, hesitantly. "I just … I just thought we should talk about … Well, about what happened … earlier." He elaborated, anxiously, wringing his hands, nervously. "I just wanted to apologize."

Leo simply smiled, warmly, as he took pity on his older lover. Stepping forward, he gently took Phil's hands into his own as he gently nudged the veteran agent's forehead with his own until his piercing blue eyes stared back into Leo's own baby blues. "Phillip James Coulson…" He began, his voice firm but warm. "Don't you dare." The engineer added, moving his hands to cup the veteran agent's face tenderly as he pulled back just far enough to look the man that he loved in the eye, properly. "Don't you dare apologize for simply doing your job."

"But … I …" Phil countered, helplessly – his voice audibly trembling – as his hand moved to ever so gently caress the black eye he'd given the engineer. "I hurt you." He muttered, brokenly. "I hurt you even after I swore I never would."

"Phil." Leo replied, his voice steady. "You didn't hurt me." He assured his worried lover. "Yes. You punched me in the face. And, yes, it left a bruise." He conceded, warmly. "But, it wasn't your fault. Lorelei had enchanted me – God only knows _what _I might have done if you hadn't done what you did. You probably saved all of our lives. I never have – nor will I _ever_ – hold that against you."

Phil couldn't believe all the wonderful things his beloved engineer was saying to him. "I don't deserve you." He muttered, cradling the hands on either side of his face in his own.

Feeling his heart shatter in his chest at his lover's words, Leo gave in and closed the gap between them with a tender, loving kiss. It was chaste – just enough to drive home everything he'd just said. Pulling back, Leo smiled gently as he replied "Don't be absurd. Everyone deserves to be loved." He added, dropping his hands to his sides, though, he never let go of Phil's own hands. "You – of all people – deserve to be happy."

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, I hope that was satisfactory for everyone. I haven't decided which pairing will be next. It's all in the paws of the creative monkeys in my head. Lol. In the meantime, don't forget to leave a review. Feel free to suggest any ideas you wanna see me do.

~Skye Coulson


	2. We Seemed Like A Good Idea

**This Love Doesn't Run**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance

**Pairing:  
**Wardson

**Lyrics Used:  
**Lea Michele "Battlefield"

* * *

We Seemed Like A Good Idea

* * *

_You and I | We have to let each other go | We keep holding on but we both know | What seemed like a good idea's turned into a battlefield_

_Peace will come | When one of us puts down the gun | Be strong for both of us | No please don't run, don't run | Eye-to-eye we face our fears _

* * *

It was finally over. The battle was over. Garrett was dead. Order was being restored to S.H.I.E.L.D. - slowly, but, surely. And, one of his own had been locked away deep within the deepest levels of The Fridge. Not just one of his own. The one that had stolen his heart. Agent Hand's words rang through his mind - more poignant now than they ever had been - as Agent Coulson strode down the hallway to his destination.

* * *

"_They earn our trust. They earn our sympathy. They make us like them."_

* * *

He never would have imagined just how applicable those words would be to his own life. Phil Coulson had always prided himself on his ability to read people. He had always known who he could and could not trust. But, now … Now, he just didn't know, anymore. All he knew was he needed answers.

Sliding the door to the cell open, he stared at the specialist inside the cell - sitting on his bunk … head in his hands. Phil recognized it as his guilty look. He just couldn't be sure of its sincerity. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him as the specialist rose to his feet. As Grant turned to look him in the eye, Phil couldn't deny the way he felt his heart break once again as he saw the specialist's red, raw eyes. The man had clearly been crying his eyes out for quite some time. "Phil-" He spoke, gently, only to be sharply cut off by a single index finger and a sharp - if not somewhat pained - voice.

"Don't." Phil barked, curtly. It was a voice Grant had never heard before. And, it hurt. That single voice cut right through to his very core. "Don't you _dare_ …" Phil hissed. "Don't you dare 'Phil' me." After a tense, palpable silence, Phil continued on. "Why?" He demanded, his voice soft and vulnerable. "Why did you do it?"

Sighing heavily, Grant leaned back on his bunk against the wall as he contemplated his answer. There was no good answer, so, he decided to go for broke with the truth. "I did it to protect you." He offered, lamely.

"What?" Phil snapped, agitatedly. "'Protect me'?!" He added, his voice rising in volume. "You thought you'd 'protect me' by turning your **back **on us?! Ordering a hit on Skye?! **That's **your idea of 'protecting me'?!" By now, he was leaning over the specialist on the bed, hovering mere inches over his face as he shouted into Grant's face.

Finally finding his voice, Grant forced Phil back - off of him - as he fought back "GARRET THREATENED TO FUCKING **KILL **YOU IF I DIDN'T DO **EXACTLY** WHAT HE ORDERED TO ME TO DO!" The echoes of his scream slowly died away as both Ward and Coulson stared at each other - chests heaving with angry breaths.

"What?" Phil finally broke the silence with a small, barely-there, question.

Sighing heavily, Ward anxiously ran his hand through the jet black locks Phil had grown to love so dearly. "When Garrett first approached me … He didn't so much 'recruit' me as he … blackmailed me." The specialist began, carefully. "He said … 'I really think you should consider my offer. Because I'd sure hate to have to take Phil out … After all we been through and all.' …" He quoted, his voice filled with disgust and horror at what Garrett had suggested.

"That's not good enough and you know it." Phil hissed, after taking a beat to digest what Ward had told him. "I understand why you felt compelled to do what you did." He conceded, reluctantly. "In your position, I can't say I wouldn't have felt pressured to do the same. But, you should have _talked _to me." Phil implored. "We could have figured it out. Together."

"He didn't exactly give me a lot of time to think it over." Grant snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Said he had some sort of traps set up for you on The Bus and that if I refused him - or even if I just took to long to answer - he would spring them." The specialist added, defeatedly. "I just couldn't take that chance." He admitted, hating how small and vulnerable he felt in that moment.

"I understand that." Phil replied, a small fraction of the characteristic warmth that Grant always craved from Phil creeping back into his voice for a fleeting moment. "But, that doesn't change what you did. Betraying us. Lying to my _face_."

"I was just biding my time." Grant argued, desperately. "I was just waiting until Garrett had a vulnerable moment - a weakness I could exploit - and, then I was gonna kill him … Take him out of the equation altogether."

That part struck a chord within Phil. It _had _been Ward's bullet that took Garrett down on the battlefield. Phil knew he wouldn't soon forget it. _Garrett had his arm around Phil's neck - using him as a human shield - as Ward aimed his gun at them. Little did Phil know that Garrett fully expected the specialist to shoot Phil down just as much as Coulson - himself - did. An expectation which shattered as Phil felt the breeze of the bullet flying just past his ear and into the skull of his captor. _Phil was grateful to Grant for what he'd done - saving him the way he had. But, he just couldn't shake the sting of his betrayal. "I loved you." Phil whispered, voice trembling. "I _trusted _you." He added, advancing on the specialist until their faces were mere inches apart. In happier times, Grant would have grabbed Phil's face in his hands and pour his heart and soul into a brain-melting kiss. But, this was hardly the time for that. "Did that mean _nothing _to you?"

Grant felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces inside his chest. He truly loathed himself for what he'd reduced the man he loved down to. Reaching out to gently caress Phil's face, he couldn't help flinching ever-so-slightly as the older man slapped his hand away - admittedly somewhat more violently than he'd originally intended. Wrapping his arms around himself in a feeble attempt to shelter himself from some imagined cold that only he seemed to feel, Grant replied "Of _course_ it meant something - hell, it meant _everything_-"

"Then, **why**, goddamn it?!" Phil asked, briefly losing control as he slapped Grant across the face - harder than the specialist had expected. Cradling the red, stinging cheek in his hand, Grant could only stare brokenly at the one man that he loved above all else. "Why would you do it? Why would you turn your **back **on us?" Finally, Phil's voice dropped so low that Grant had to struggle to hear it. "On _me_?"

Tears stinging his eyes, Grant begged for forgiveness he knew damn well he didn't deserve. "Phil, _please_…" He pleaded, voice watery and thick with emotion. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness." He conceded - earning himself a snort of derision from the older man. "But, I need you to know how truly _deeply_ sorry I am. I never wanted you to get hurt." He added. "And, I understand if you never wanna see me again." The specialist conceded, brokenly. "But, if this is really the end … Then you deserve to know that I am very _**very**_ sorry for all that I've done. And, that I will never forgive myself for betraying your trust." Grant knew - better than any of their other team members - that Coulson's trust was not freely given. And - when it _was _earned - it was to be treated with the utmost respect. "I can only … pray that … someday, _you'll _be able to find it within your heart to forgive me." He added, desperately.

Taking in everything Grant was telling him, Phil knew no good ever came from holding a grudge. Releasing a heavy sigh, he replied. "Forgive, I can do." He conceded, gently. "But forget is another thing, entirely, Grant Ward." Grant Ward was no idiot. He understood the underlying meaning behind those words loud and clear as Coulson turned to walk out of his cell.

Just as Phil's hand landed on doorknob, Grant made an impulsive decision to go for _completely _broke. _I really have nothing left to lose … _He reminded himself. "Can I just say one more thing?"

"What?" Phil asked, his voice every bit as tired as his mind and body. It was true. After everything that had happened, Phil Coulson had nothing left. His mind, heart, and body were spent. He was completely numb. That was preferable to the constant pain of Grant's betrayal, afterall.

"I'm okay with never seeing you again." Grant stated, bluntly, causing Phil's eyes to widen, slightly. Up until that very moment, Phil thought there was nothing left for Grant to do that could ever **possibly** hurt him. But, apparently, he was wrong. "I'm okay with it because … I know you're safe. You're safe and … you at least have the _option _of being happy." The specialist added, simply. "At the end of the day, I can live with any consequences of my actions as long as I know those two things."

Staring at Grant, Phil tried to process what his former paramour was telling him. Shaking his head, the senior agent knew he needed to get out of there before he did something stupid like kissing him. He couldn't risk going back there. Not after all the lies. He needed out. Rounding on his heel, he quickly threw the door open, stepped through, and slammed it shut behind him - the sound echoing through the hallway.

* * *

After a few steadying breaths, Phil pushed himself away from the wall as he made his way down to the end of the hall where Skye had been waiting for him. "How'd it go?" She asked, quietly. She wasn't an idiot. She knew how much Coulson loved Ward and how hurt he'd been by his betrayal. Knowing he couldn't bear the thought of talking about it, Phil opted - instead - for collapsing into the waiting arms of the young woman he'd grown to love like a daughter as he cried through everything that had happened, lately.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Well, I hope y'all liked this little installment. I know Coulson didn't get his happy ending, this time. But, I just couldn't see him going back to Grant after everything he'd done to betray not only Coulson but the whole team. If y'all really need a happy ending, I'll try to write one, after I get through all the other pairings. In the meantime, please read and review.

~Skye Coulson


	3. It's Too Late to Apologize

**This Love Doesn't Run**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Angst

**Pairing:  
**Mayson

**Lyrics Used:  
**Luke Bryan "Apologize" (Originally done by One Republic – I think – but, I just love Luke Bryan's version better! I've heard 3 different version – counting the original – and Luke Bryan's is my absolute – hands down – favorite!)

* * *

It's Too Late To Apologize

* * *

_I'm holdin' on your rope | Got me ten feet off the ground | I'm hearin' what ya say | But, I just can't make a sound | Ya tell me that ya need me | Then, ya go and cut me down but, wait | You tell me that you're sorry | Didn't think I turn around and say_

_That it's too late to apologize | It's too late | I said it's too late to apologize | It's too late_

_Take another chance | Take a shot | Take a fall for you | I need ya like a heart needs a beat | But, it's nothing new | I loved you with the fire red | Now, it's turning blue and ya said | Sorry, like the angel Heaven let me think was you | But, I'm afraid_

_That it's too late to apologize | It's too late | I said it's too late to apologize | It's too late_

_Holdin' on your rope | Got me ten feet off … the ground_

* * *

With Garrett in custody, Skye had set to work establishing new identities for him and the rest of the team. Examining the new ID she'd made him – Clark Gregg – _I like it … _He thought to himself as he waited for his pilot, Melinda May – or Ming-Na Wen as she would henceforth be known – to join him in his office. So much had happened, lately. He could no longer be sure exactly where he stood with the cryptic pilot. Suddenly, he recalled the words Lorelei had once used to describe her.

* * *

"_The warrior with the heart of ice…"_

* * *

Deep down, Phil knew that wasn't true. But, he wasn't sure how he would ever learn to trust the woman he loved again. The senior agent was soon pulled from his reverie, however, with a quiet knock on his door. "Enter." He ordered, softly, as he watched the pilot timidly pass through the door – sliding it closed behind her – before she took a seat in the chair before his desk.

After a tense, palpable, silence stretched between them, Melinda spoke, first. "Phil, I just wanna say that I am-" However, her apology was cut short.

"Save it." Phil interjected, curtly. "It's too late for apologies, Melinda." He replied. His tone was cold but hurt, as well. It killed Melinda to hear that voice directed at her, as she hung her head. "All I want to know … is why?" He asked, steadfastly keeping his voice level and calm. "Why couldn't you tell me the _truth_? From the beginning? Why did you feel it necessary to lie – to my **face –** for _months_?!"

The pilot sighed, deeply. She knew she didn't have a good answer for the man that had run away with her heart. "I had orders." She argued, so softly that Phil had to strain to hear it, as she slowly looked up to look him in the eye.

"Bullshit." Phil cursed, quietly. "That's not good enough, May, and you _know _it!" He argued, vehemently.

"Well, it's all I _got _okay?!" Melinda fought back, weakly. "I don't _have _a good answer for you, Phil! I don't have the answer that would somehow … make this all _okay _for you. This is the truth and the truth sucks!" She snapped.

_Finally … _Phil thought to himself, relieved to finally see some real emotion coming from the usually stoic pilot. _Now, we're getting somewhere._

"I just…" Melinda paused to take a deep breath. "I need you to know that … I never _wanted _to hurt you. I never _wanted _to hide **anything **from you." Another silence stretched over the room as both parties considered their positions on the issue. "If I could take it all back – do it all differently – I'd do it in a heartbeat." The pilot admitted, brokenly. "But, when Fury came to me … I was still so … fucked up from the news of your death … I … I wasn't thinking right." She conceded, quietly, staring at her hands in her lap in her efforts to hide her tears from Phil. "When they told me you'd died … It was like a part of me had died, too."

Phil understood where the pilot was coming from. And, his heart wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and assure her that it would all be okay. But, how could he? How could he assure her of something that he didn't even know for certain, himself? "I get it." He conceded, softly. "I understand." Noting the immediate relief on the Cavalry's face, he knew he needed to make himself more clear. "That doesn't mean that I condone your actions, May."

Nodding, Melinda understood where he was coming from. None of this was okay. Nothing about their situation was fair. "I know." She whispered, her voice thick and watery. "But, I need you to know that I will never forgive myself for what I've done." She added, still unable to face Phil. "I don't ever expect you to, either." Having said her piece – and, thinking that Phil had done the same – Melinda rose from her seat and turned to leave before a gentle grip of her wrist stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Forgive I can do." Phil replied, gently. "But, forget … Well, that's something else, entirely, and you know it, Melinda." He defended, weakly, releasing his grip on her wrist. For that, Melinda truly had no words. She never even expected Phil to forgive her. She considered saying something, but, it looked as though Phil still had more to say. "But, I want to … And, I'm trying."

If the previous statement hadn't blown her mind, Melinda knew – for certain – that Phil's last statement blew it clear out of the water. Staring into Phil's piercing blue eyes, Melinda knew the road ahead of them would never be easy. But, she was beginning to feel – or was it wish – that there might be the smallest chance of hope for them. Not sure if this was the end or not, the pilot knew there was one last thing she needed to get out of her system. Carefully walking around the back of the desk, she stepped up to Phil, cupping his face in her hands. Staring straight into his eyes, she carefully searched for any signs of rejection but found only … was it hope? She liked to think it was as she closed her eyes and oh-so-slowly leaned in – finally closing the gap – with the softest of kisses. It was careful and chaste. Just testing the waters. Receiving no rejection, she decided it best not to push her luck as she pulled away – the faintest ghost of a smile tugging at her lips.

Phil hadn't known what to think when Melinda had pressed her lips to his. But, at the contact, Phil felt something flicker to life deep within his soul. He didn't know if they would actually make it – or if they would even make it past her recent betrayals. But, one thing was certain. He definitely knew he needed to try.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Okay, so … Obviously not my best work. But, I hope it was satisfactory. Please, read and review! However, if you are "not trying to be mean" ... Don't leave reviews about tiny little nit-picky things that have _nothing _to do with the story, itself, and say absolutely _nothing _**about **the _story_. If you're not gonna review the story ... Don't review at all. Especially if you don't have the balls to sign the review.

~Skye Coulson


	4. I Wanna Hear Your Beating Heart

**This Love Doesn't Run**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
**T (just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairing:  
**Coulsye  
[BACKGROUND] Pierce/Hunnicut

**Lyrics Used:  
**Ellie Goulding "Beating Heart"

**Author's Note:  
**So, this idea came to me the other night while watching _M*A*S*H* _(the episode "Mr &amp; Mrs Who?") and wondered how things might play out if Skye contracted Korean Hemorrhagic Fever. I thought about making this idea into it's own crossover fic, but, I didn't know how far I'd be able to take it and I honestly couldn't come up with any other one-shot Coulsye ideas for this story. So, here we are. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Also, on an unrelated note, I'm currently up to my eyeballs in planning 2 (yes, that's right, I said 2) weddings. Not only am **_I_** getting married, but, one of my bridesmaids is getting married just 3 months before I do. (hehe … See what I did, there? ;) ) So, I'm a wee little busy with all that so my writing may have to take a backseat for a while. Especially considering that I'm also job hunting on top of all that. Though – cross your fingers – I **_MAY_** have finally scored a job. It's by no means a done-deal, yet. But, things certainly look promising!

* * *

I Wanna Hear Your Beating Heart

* * *

_I can't face this now everything has changed | I just wanna be by your side | Here's hoping we collide | Here's hoping we collide | Here's hoping we collide_

* * *

"AC, listen to me …" Skye argued. She was tired of this argument. After their latest mission in The Middle of Nowhere, Korea, Skye was beginning to feel sick, all right. Sick and tired of her older lover, Phil Coulson, telling her she was sick and tired. "I'm _fine_!" The young hacktivist-turned-S.H.I.E.L.D.-agent insisted for what had to be the billionth time.

"Skye, you even said so, _yourself_ …" Phil argued, surprisingly patiently. "You haven't even been able to go to the bathroom in two days! That can't be a good thing." He reasoned, logically. "Look …" He began, hoping to find a compromise that could satisfy both his concern and her need to prove him wrong. "Just let me have a friend of mine – who just so happens to be a doctor – check you out … If he says your fine, I'll drop it." He offered, almost desperately. "You won't hear another peep from me about it."

The young agent had to admit. She'd never really had anyone to care about her the way that Phil did until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. At least not that she'd known about. It was nice knowing that he cared enough about her to worry as much as he did. And, he did say that he would drop it if the doctor said everything was fine. So, really, it was a win-win situation. Because, deep down, she knew he was right. She hadn't even been able to pee in two days. Deep down, she knew something wasn't right. She just didn't want to admit it. This way, she could have someone put a name to it, give her some medicine, and everything would be back to normal. "Okay, fine." She finally acquiesced. "You have a deal." She added, grinning ever so slightly at the triumphant look on her lover's face. "But!" She interjected. "If your doctor friend says everything's fine, you are not allowed to say another word about it!" She insisted. "Got it?"

"Got it." Coulson confirmed, pulling Skye in for a quick kiss on the forehead before taking off to call his 'doctor-friend'.

* * *

_M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*M*A*S*H*_M*A*S*H*__M*A*S*H*__M*A*S*H*__M*A*S*H*__M*A*S*H*__

* * *

"Pierce-Hunnicut Residence. Benjamin Franklin Pierce-Hunnicut. How might we be able to service you, this fine afternoon?" Benjamin Franklin 'Hawkeye' Pierce-Hunnicut greeted, picking up his ringing telephone, grinning like the Cheshire Cat at the playful smack he received to the back of the head from his husband, BJ Pierce-Hunnicut.

"It's me." Phil replied, grinning at the playful innuendo coming from the other end of the line. Phil had learned, a while back, that BJ and Hawkeye had been involved in his resurrection. After making peace with all that had been done to him against his will, Phil had actually found himself forging a friendship with the two S.H.I.E.L.D. surgeons.

"Why, Agent Coulson, as I live and breathe!" Hawkeye teased, playfully. "To what might I owe this horror?"

Chuckling lightly, Phil replied "Well, it's great to hear your voice, too." The senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent never missed a beat. However, he soon sobered up enough to get down to brass tacks. "But, I do have a favor to ask of you."

Intrigued, Hawkeye quirked an eyebrow, as he replied "Yeah, sure, Phil." Pulling the phone away from his ear, he continued speaking into the receiver. "Hold on a sec. Beej's here, I'm putting you on speaker." He added, adjusting the settings on the phone so that his husband could hear what their friend was saying.

"All right, Phil, shoot." BJ called out so that Phil would know it was okay to continue with his reason for calling.

"Well, it's about Skye." Both doctors were immediately on alert when Phil announced that he was calling on behalf of the young agent that had stolen his heart. "We recently completed a mission in Korea and she's not been feeling quite herself. She's been feeling weak and fatigued and she's also had trouble getting urine to pass."

"How long has this been going on?" Hawkeye questioned, already seeing the gears turning in his husband's head.

"Two days." BJ and Hawkeye shared a worried look at Phil's response.

"Is it just me or have we heard this number, before?" Hawkeye questioned.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" BJ asked as he shared a knowing look with his husband.

"Will somebody please clue me in, here?" Phil asked, growing ever so slightly frustrated at being left out of the loop.

"Look, Phil." BJ interjected. "Hawk and I have an idea as to what _might _be going on with Skye." The former M*A*S*H surgeon admitted, carefully.

"But, we'd like to come take a look at Skye, first, before we make any diagnosis." Hawkeye added, before anyone got ahead of themselves.

"Hm. Doctors that still make house-calls. Now, I really _have _seen it all." Phil quipped, cracking a joke to lessen his discomfort. Truth be told, he'd become worried sick when BJ and Hawkeye started tap dancing around the issue. Deep down, he was seriously hoping to be proven wrong.

"Don't go spreading the word." Hawkeye quipped. He wasn't an idiot. He could hear the concern in the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's voice. But, he knew what the man was doing. And, he couldn't blame the man. _If Beej was staring Hemorrhagic Fever in the face, I'd be worried sick, too._ He thought to himself. "This is just a personal favor to _you_, Phil."

"Yeah, I guess we kinda owe you one, after New York." BJ quipped before realizing the implications of what he'd just said. _Shit._ He thought to himself.

"Is that 'never speaking of it, again'?" Phil questioned, seriously.

"We'll see you, soon, Phil." Hawkeye interjected, calmly, hoping to put the fire out before it got out of control.

* * *

_S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*_S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__

_**The Next Day**_

_S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*_S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__

* * *

__"Who are you?" Skye questioned, curiously, as BJ and Hawkeye entered The Bus's EMP unit.

"Skye, I'd like you to meet Drs. Benjamin Franklin and BJ Pierce-Hunnicut." Coulson interjected, introducing his friends. "They're the doctor-friends of mine, I told you about. They're here to take a look at you."

Turning from the man she loved to the doctors that had just entered the room, Skye eyed them, curiously. "So, you're the reinforcements Phil called in to settle our little debate."

"'Debate'?" BJ questioned, curiously, shifting his gaze back and forth between Phil and Skye.

"Phil thinks I'm sick and I _know _I'm _fine_." Skye replied, grinning mischievously at Phil.

"Well, let's put an end to this issue once and for all, shall we?" Hawkeye asked, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. "First, I'm just gonna draw some blood for your friend, Agent Simmons, to examine for us while I continue on with my physical examination. Any questions?"

"Just one." Skye replied, with a mischievous smirk on her face. "When can we get this show on the road?"

"Well, what's the verdict?" BJ questioned, watching Jemma analyze the blood sample they'd taken from Skye during her examination. He'd never hoped to be wrong, more in his life, than he did, right now.

"Well, I can honestly say that this is rare first for me." Jemma declared, straightening her posture from bending over the microscope before she turned to face the physician. "I've never seen this, before, and I honestly can't identify it. There's a combination of an antigen I've never seen before alongside the RNA of a virus I've never encountered before."

"Let me take a look at that." Hawkeye declared, taking Jemma's place at the microscope. One look through the microscope told him everything he _didn't _want to know. "Damn it." He cursed quietly. Looking back over to his husband, he added "It's exactly what we were afraid of." He spoke, reluctantly, gaining a terrified and confused glance from Jemma.

"Well?!" Jemma interjected, desperate for answers. "What is it?! What were you afraid of?!"

"Jemma, I promise you." BJ replied, gently, hoping to placate the desperate biochemist. "Hawk and I will answer _all _of _everyone's _questions, in due time." He elaborated, carefully. "But, first, I just wanna get everyone together so that we can answer everyone's questions all at once and make sure everybody's on the same page."

"You guys need to get in there!" Agent Antoine Tripplett cut in, bursting through the lab doors. "Now!" He barked, face and voice all business.

"What's going on?" Hawkeye questioned, worriedly.

"It's Skye!" Tripp barked. "She collapsed! She's awake, but, she's real weak. She can't even stand on her own…"

The two doctors and the biochemist all shared terrified and worried glances before snapping into action, taking off at a collective dead run toward Skye's EMP pod.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Hawkeye questioned, while examining the hacktivist.

"Just a few minutes." Skye replied, weakly and reluctantly. The time had come – the time she knew _would _come and just didn't want to admit it. She could no longer deny it. Something was very definitely wrong. "Came on out of nowhere."

"Well, this just confirms what we were afraid of." BJ muttered, turning back to the rest of the group. "Hawk and I were looking over the results from Skye's blood sample and – much to our surprise – we appear to be dealing with a disease that neither of us has encountered since the Korean War."

"You mean the Korean Conflict?" Jemma corrected, timidly.

"Call it what you will, it was a damn _war_!" Hawkeye hissed, before returning to the matter at hand. "But, as Beej was saying, we appear to be dealing with a surprisingly rare disease that we haven't seen in _years_."

"Well, what is it?" Leo questioned, dying for answers.

"It's a disease known as Korean Hemorrhagic Fever." BJ explained, slipping into an inevitably clinical voice. "And, from what we can see … Skye appears to be in Phase Two." He elaborated. "Her blood vessels have severely weakened – that's why you collapsed and are having trouble standing on your own." He added, turning to Skye, feeling as though he'd previously been speaking about her as if she wasn't even in the room. "Her kidneys have shut down, as well." BJ added, turning to face the rest of the worried group, before turning back to Skye. "So, in the meantime, no liquids for you."

Before Skye could object to the treatment method, Coulson voiced his own concern. "So, what's our next play?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"Well, during Phase Two, all we can really do is eliminate liquids-" Hawkeye replied, carefully. Sensing Coulson's impending objection, the veteran physician cut him off at the pass. "However!" He interjected, carefully, effectively silencing the senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. "Once she hits Phase Three, and her kidneys get back to work, she'll be losing sodium, potassium chloride, and everything but her _socks_ by the **pound**. But, in a way, we're fortunate."

"How is any of that 'fortunate'?!" Fitz cried, frustratedly.

"Because, that's when we can begin our treatment." BJ interjected, calmly. "Once your kidneys get back to work, we can give you an isotonic IV saline solution which will help replace the sodium and everything else you'll be losing." He added, focusing his attention on the patient before him.

"What else can we do for her?" Coulson questioned, his voice and countenance unreadable.

"Unfortunately, the rest is up to Skye." Hawkeye replied, somewhat regretfully. "Phase Three can also be characterized by nausea, delirium – even coma-"

"Ya know, you're really not makin' me feel any better, over here." Skye interjected, weakly, terrified of the coming attractions.

"Are there any other 'phases' we need to know about?" Phil asked, his voice cold and terse, to the point that it gave everyone around him – Skye included – chills.

"No." BJ replied, simply, unsure of how to proceed with the increasingly angry and frustrated S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"If she manages to come out of the other side of Phase Three, that'll be the end of it." Hawkeye added, carefully.

"Whaddo you mean 'if'?" Tripplett questioned, folding his arms across his chest, crossly.

Sighing heavily, Hawkeye shared a look with his husband before speaking again. "Listen, you guys … I can't lie to you – any of you – but … Phil, especially …" He added, drawing a steadying breath for courage. "So, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it … Ten to twenty percent of people who contract this disease are gonna die."

A dense, heavy, silence hung in the air as everyone took in all that the doctors were telling them. They stood a ten to twenty percent chance of losing their beloved rebel hacktivist-turned-S.H.I.E.L.D.-agent. All eyes landed on Phil as everyone watched his reaction with bated breath. Coulson seemed more utterly lost than any of them knew to be possible. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the senior agent made a hasty retreat. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. He just knew he had to get out of there.

* * *

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

* * *

"Phil." Hawkeye spoke, gently, knowing better than to sneak up on the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Watching the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent slowly drop his fists from attacking the punching bag before him and turn to face him, Hawkeye had never seen one single man look so visibly lost and broken. Though, he had to admit that he could relate. If it were BJ in that bed, he didn't know _what _he'd do. All he **could** do, at the moment, was helplessly wish that there were more he could do for the young woman.

"What am I supposed to do, Hawk?" The lost voice that spoke those seven core-shattering words could hardly be recognized as belonging to Phil Coulson. The man had always prided himself on his personal strength. But, now, here he stood … Defenseless and broken. Hawkeye's heart went out to the man.

"I know it seems like the odds are stacked against her." Hawkeye admitted, reluctantly. "But, you can't focus on the ten to twenty." He countered, hoping to give the man whatever semblance of hope he could. "She's still got an eighty to ninety percent chance of _**surviving **_… Coming out the other side of this thing, good as new." He offered, helplessly. "_That's _what you gotta focus on."

Sighing heavily, Phil unwrapped his hands before dropping down onto the bumper of the SUV Skye was always so fond of hiding out in whenever she needed her 'me time'. "I wish I could." He offered, numbly, before turning back to Hawkeye. "I really do."

Before Hawkeye could respond, however, Jemma came bursting into the room. "Agent Coulson! Dr. Pierce-Hunnicut!" She declared, breathlessly, after running all the way from Skye's pod to the gym. "Come quick! It's Skye! She's hit Phase Three! She's putting out urine by the gallon!" She added, quickly. Then, without waiting for any kind of response, she whirled around to run back to Skye's pod.

Sharing a look with Coulson, Hawkeye spoke, first. "Time to get to work." He offered before both men took off at a dead run.

* * *

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

* * *

"Just in time, Hawk!" BJ declared as his husband and Agent Coulson burst into the pod. Noticing their worried stares directed at Skye's newly unconscious body, he elaborated. "Just came on out of nowhere, while Jemma was running to get you two." He explained.

Snapping back to the matter at hand, Hawkeye turned to Jemma. "Simmons, is it?" He asked, only to receive a silent, albeit vehement nod. "I need you to prepare the IV. Lots of it! Remember! Just a _**pinch**_ of salt!"

As Jemma ran off to prepare the IV solution, Agent Melinda May took the opportunity to voice her question. "Why the low concentration of sodium?" She questioned, calmly, though – inside – she was a storm of uncertainty. "Her sodium levels have been dropping like a stone. Why not increase the dosage?!"

"She can't handle any more than what we're giving her." BJ replied, calmly. "Before Hawk and I came up with this treatment, the usual treatment had always been a _five _percent concentration of saline. But, it was determined that patients couldn't handle that concentration." He elaborated, understanding the pilot's questions.

"Fluids built up in their lungs." Hawkeye added, prepping Skye for the IV. "They literally drown, internally."

* * *

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

_**12 Hours Later**_

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

* * *

"How is she?" Coulson questioned, stretching and popping his stiff and achy joints as he woke from his resting place in his chair next to Skye's bed, watching BJ examining her.

"No sign of fluid in the lungs." BJ replied, draping his stethoscope around his neck as he turned to face Coulson. "Look, Phil … You're not doing Skye any favors running yourself into the ground, worrying about her." Resting a worried hand on Coulson's knee, he added "Go back to bunk. Get some sleep."

"How much sleep do you really think I'm gonna get, knowing she's down here … Fighting for her life." Phil replied, in the same dead voice from before.

BJ understood the feeling. If he were to be completely honest with himself, if it were Hawkeye in this position, he'd probably be in Phil's place, right now. He knew he'd never be able to sleep until he knew, for a **fact** that Hawkeye was okay. "I get that." He admitted, softly. "But, if you're going to take care of _her_ … You have to take care of _yourself_, first."

Deep down, Phil knew BJ was right. But, he just couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He needed to be there if and when she woke up. He needed to see her through this. And, nothing was going to change that. "I know you're right." Phil finally admitted, quietly. "But, I just can't do it." He sighed, leaning back, still refusing to release his grip on the pale, lifeless, hand in his own.

Nodding silently, BJ knew a losing battle when he fought one. "All right, then." He replied, finally, replacing the clipboard on the foot of Skye's bed. "Well, I'm gonna try to catch a nap. Hawk'll be down in about an hour or so to check on her." The physician added, making his way to the door.

"G'night, BJ." Phil replied, absently, still staring at the unconscious hacktivist before him. He didn't know why he was so worried, now. Skye was a fighter – hell – she was _**born **_a fighter! She'd survivded a hell of a lot worse than this, before. For God's sake! She'd survived two point-blank gunshot wounds to the abdomen – a perforated stomach and punctured intestines! Surely, she could beat this. Right? She _had _to … He _needed _her to.

"G'night, Phil." The physician replied, sadly. He hated the situation just as much as Phil. He knew how important Skye was to Phil. As a doctor, he always hated situations where he could do nothing but wait and hope and pray to whatever deity may be listening that his treatments were working.

* * *

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

_**The Next Morning**_

**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**M*A*S*H**S*H*I*E*L*D**

* * *

"Well, good morning, Agent Coulson!" Hawkeye greeted, in an overly chipper voice – hoping that could break the ice and boost the agent's spirits. But, not surprisingly, he was wrong.

"Morning." Coulson grumbled. The dark bags under his eyes had begun becoming more and more visible as he stared at Skye's unconscious form in the bed before him.

"Look, I understand your need to be there for her." Hawkeye reasoned. Sensing the incoming argument, he cut Phil off at the pass. "Believe me, if it were Beej in that bed, my ass would be just as firmly planted right where yours is, right now." He argued, the fierce sincerity in his eyes mirrored in his voice. "But, the fact is that BJ was right. You've _got_-" However, before Hawkeye could complete the thought, both men's eyes were glued to Skye as they all heard a quiet moan coming from the bed as the aforementioned doctor joined the conversation.

"Hey, doc…" Skye groaned, slowly turning to face Hawkeye and BJ.

"Did you say something?!" BJ demanded, excitedly. "Say you said something!" He added, as they all waited on bated breath for Skye to speak, again.

"What's a girl gotta do to get somethin' to eat, around here?" The young hacktivist quipped, hoarsely, sounding ever-so-slightly like her old self. Excited smiles broke out among all the men gathered around her bed.

"She's hungry!" Hawkeye shouted, positively beside himself with excitement. "SHE'S _**HUNGRY**_!" The thought that all of their sleepless nights had been worthwhile was enough to bring them all to ecstatic tears.

* * *

_S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*_S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__

_**One Week Later**_

_S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*S*H*I*E*L*D*_S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__S*H*I*E*L*D*__

* * *

Hawkeye and BJ had gone home the day after Skye had woken up – after devising an on-going treatment plan for Jemma to continue on with Skye. And, now, the young hacktivist was back on her feet with a shiny new clean bill of health. Slipping into her older lover's office, Skye pulled him over to his bunk and settled herself on his lap – draping her arms loosely around his neck – before greeting him with a light kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Coulson questioned, grinning curiously.

"Just for being you." Skye grinned, shaking the hair out of her face. "And, for worrying enough about me to completely disregard my wishes in favor of getting me the medical attention I refused to admit that I needed." She added, slightly more seriously.

Grinning softly, Phil replied "Anytime … You know you are the single most important thing in my life … You know that, right?" He asked, all business.

"I do." Skye replied, completely serious. "And _you _are the single most important thing in _my _life … You know that, right?" She grinned, turning his own words around on him.

"I do." Phil replied, smiling softly, before that smile fell. Sighing lightly, he knew he had to voice his feelings on Skye's battle with Korean Hemorrhagic Fever. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

Grinning ever-so-slightly, Skye replied somewhat playfully – though the underlying meaning of her words was entirely sincere. "Well, then, Agent Coulson … I guess it's a good thing you'll never have to find out." Taking the quizzical expression on Phil's face as a cue to elaborate, she pressed onward. "I'm not going anywhere, Phil. … Like it or not … You're stuck with me. … Foreverrrrrrrrr …" She added, chuckling ever-so-slightly at the end.

Chuckling, lightly, himself, Phil replied. "I think I can live with that." Knowing that nothing more needed to be said in that moment, Phil leaned forward – closing the gap between them – and sealed his lips to hers.

Shifting to position herself so that she was seated – chest to chest – with her legs wrapped around his waist, Skye smiled as she deepened the kiss, her tongue gliding past Phil's lips, exploring his mouth. As they slipped into their usual rhythm, Skye shifted once again to lay Phil flat on his back his hands carded through her ebony locks. There, in that moment, she knew that – together – the two of them could face and best any challenge thrown their way. And, that was everything she'd ever hoped for, in her life, and oh-so-much more.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Holy shitballs! I had no idea this would come out this long! Well, thus concludes my little self-inflicted challenge fic. I hope y'all enjoyed this little installment. I apologize if there may have been some technical/medical inconsistencies. I had a surprisingly tough time looking up the info I needed and could really only go off the info on the show about Korean Hemorrhagic Fever. Anywho, don't forget to drop me a review!

~Skye Coulson


	5. Speak Now

**This Love Doesn't Run**

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing.

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Romance/Drama

**Pairing:  
**Coulmons

**Lyrics Used:  
**Taylor Swift "Speak Now"  
Gloria Sklerov &amp; Barbara Streisand "Friends Are Quiet Angels"  
Heartland "I Loved Her First"  
Chloé Wang "Every Day In Between"  
Chuck Wicks "Stealin' Cinderella"

**Author's Note:  
**Yes, I took slight creative license with the "Speak Now" lyrics, but, only to suit Phil's perspective. All I did was turn a tux into a dress. Please enjoy the story, otherwise. :D

* * *

Speak Now

* * *

_Don't say yes, run away now | I'll meet you when you're out of the church by the back door | Don't wait or say a single vow | You need to hear me out | And, they said 'speak now' | And, you'll say "Let's run away now" | "I'll meet you when I'm out of my dress at the back door" | "Baby, I didn't say my vows" | "So glad you were around when they said 'speak now'"_

Well, today was the big day. Today, two of his team members were celebrating their love for one another by consecrating that love by joining together in holy matrimony. Jemma and Antoine had earned this day, by far. The whole team had been through so much, together. Clearing their names as fugitives … Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. from the ground up … Leo's recovery from Ward's attempt to kill him and Jemma. Now was their time to take the time to do something purely for themselves and their own happiness. As their leader – and a father figure to the entire team – Phil Coulson should have been happy for his operatives. And, under other circumstances, he would have been. The only problem in this scenario was that Phil, himself, was truly, deeply, madly in love with the bride. Phil could still remember the day his entire world lay shattered around him.

_Things were just beginning to get back to normal for 'Team Coulson'. They were no longer fugitives and S.H.I.E.L.D. was well on its way to becoming bigger and better than it had ever been before. And, despite all the hardships the team had been through to get to where they were … two of the operatives had found solace and comfort in one another. Through the gray skies above them, their love had managed to grow and bloom into something amazing. And, there, in the common area of The Bus, Antoine Triplett had gotten down one knee – gazing hopefully up into the eyes of the woman he loved – and asked the one, simple, question that would change their lives forever. "Jemma Simmons … Would you do me the extraordinary honor of making me the single happiest man on Earth … And, will you marry me?"_

_Staring down, in shock, at the agent kneeling before her, Jemma's eyes were drawn to the beautiful engagement ring with a twisted shank and a half-carat center diamond surrounded by a halo setting – decorated by accent stones along the shank. Tears streaming down her cheeks, the biochemist covered her mouth with her hands as she frantically nodded her head 'yes'._

_Grinning from ear-to-ear, Antoine leapt to his feet – sweeping his now fiancé into his arms, swinging her around in celebration as they lost themselves in the excited cheers from their friends. To his credit, Phil put on a convincing act as he cheered the newly engaged couple on. Meanwhile, inside, his world was falling apart. He knew it was insane. His feelings for the biochemist had always been clandestine – never spoken aloud. He had no claim over her. So, he just stood back, and pretended to be happy for her – because he was. At the end of the day, Jemma was happy. And, that was good enough. It had to be._

Now, standing in front of the mirror, Phil straightened his tie as he examined his tux. Feeling satisfied with his appearance. With a light sigh, he took his leave as he went to join the rest of the team to travel to the wedding. The church was beautiful. Truly, it was. Even Phil had to admit that. Skye and Melinda had disappeared into the dressing rooms with the rest of the bridesmaids and Jemma, herself, while Leo had gone off to join the other groomsmen and Tripp, leaving Coulson to wander the chapel, alone with his thoughts. Even though he'd never acted upon his feelings for Jemma, this was the type of place he'd always imagined marrying her in. It was classic and elegant, with a timeless air about it. Lost in his thoughts, Phil was soon brought back to reality when the other guests began filing in. With a heavy sigh, he left to take his seat inside the chapel. Without the rest of the team by his side to question his actions, Phil settled himself into a seat in the back of the chapel – reasoning that, sitting next to the aisle, he'd be among the first to see Jemma walking down the aisle. Finally, the ceremony got underway as soft music began to play.

_Friends are quiet angels | Who lift us to our feet | When our wings have trouble remembering how to fly | They stand by us | And, give us the strength to try_

As Skye emerged through the doors on the arm of their very own Leo Fitz in her pink floor length satin dress with a ruched bodice, sweetheart neckline and trumpet skirt decorated with structured pleats, Phil couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked. As they reached the end of the aisle and each took their places at the aisle, Phil's attention was drawn back to the door as the bridesmaids and groomsmen prepared to make their grand entrances.

_Friends are quiet angels | Who somehow make you see | The light that's in the darkness | Before the dawn | All at once the journey's not so long_

The next pair through the doorway was Melinda and Antoine's younger cousin. Phil couldn't help but smile – both at the thought that he was looking at Melinda May wearing the same soft, feminine dress Skye wore and at the adorable pair the two made, walking down the aisle, arm-in-arm.

_But, it's the laughter and the fun | Sometimes, the feeling that we're one | All the tears we cry together you and I | That will keep us heart to heart | As time goes by_

As the second pair took their places at the altar, the small congregation all turned back to the doorway to await the arrival of the next 'couple'. Finally, they'd come to the arrival of the matron of honor and the best man as Jemma's older sister entered, wearing the same dress worn by Skye and Melinda, on the arm of Antoine's twin brother.

_Friends are quiet angels | Who fill your life with grace | Thrilled to share your joy | When a dream comes true | And, on my wedding day | I'm blessed 'cause I can say | I've found a quiet angel | You're a special angel | I've found a quiet angel in you_

The music finally came to a stop as the matron of honor and best man took their places at the altar. This was it. The moment of truth. Closing his eyes, Phil slowly turned to face the doorway where Jemma would walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. Where she would walk down the aisle to her all-too-soon-to-be-husband. Phil had been both anxiously anticipating and dreading this moment from the moment Jemma and Tripp had gotten engaged. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the music began to play.

_Look at the two of you, dancing that way | Lost in the moment and each other's face | So much in love, you're alone in this place | Like there's nobody else in the world_

Watching as Jemma stepped through the doorway, on her father's arm took Phil's breath away. This was the first time he'd ever seen her in her wedding dress, the veil, the whole nine yards. The dress cascaded down to the floor in a beautiful mermaid silhouette. The dropped waist gave Jemma a beautifully elongated torso while the beaded and jeweled sweetheart neckline and illusion bodice gave the bride a breath-taking royal look. The side swept ruffles in the skirt – topped off with the same jeweled beading from the neckline and the corset back pulled the entire look together. The all over lace gave the dress a perfectly timeless and elegant look. The cathedral length veil, adorned with an ornate pattern made of the same lace on her dress flowed behind her, looking almost ethereal atop the chapel train on her dress. And, the delicate tiara atop her head completed her fairytale Disney princess look. Her beautiful auburn locks were swept back into an ornate curled half-up-half-down style underneath her elaborate veil.

_I was enough for her not long ago | I was her number one | She told me so | And, she still means the world to me just so you know | So, be careful when you hold my girl | Time changes everything | Life must go on | So, I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Phil knew the song was about the love a father held for his daughter. But, he also couldn't help noticing how perfectly they captured his own feelings for Jemma. The veteran agent had always told him that his feelings toward the young biochemist were purely parental. She was just a daughter figure to him. Nothing more. But, deep down, he'd always known that to be a lie. The line about being careful when you hold my girl, spoke to the night Tripp had asked for Coulson's blessing to propose to Jemma. Not only had he warned Tripp that – should he **ever **hurt Jemma, he'd be sorry his father'd ever met his mother. That night had torn him apart even more than the actual proposal – than the whole wedding. That was the night he gave someone else permission to marry the owner of his heart. But, as Jemma passed by him, on her way down the aisle, he couldn't help noticing the strange look she gave him. Where he'd expected an elated, cloud-nine-worthy smile … All he got was a facial expression that spoke of 'help me'. But, that had to be wishful thinking on Phil's part. Right? But, something in Phil wouldn't let him escape the little voice in his head wondering if Jemma realized she was marrying the wrong man.

_But, I loved her first | I held her first | And, a place in my heart will always be hers | From the first breath she breathed | When she first smiled at me | I knew the love of a father runs deep | And, I prayed that she'd find you, someday | But, it's so hard to give her away | I loved her first_

Watching Jemma walk down the aisle with her father, Phil just couldn't shake that look out his head. _Stop it, Coulson! _The senior agent scolded himself. _It's just wishful thinking! You just _want _her to realize this is a mistake! _He told himself.

_How could that beautiful woman with you | Be the same freckled face kid that I knew | The one that I read all those fairytales to | And, tucked into bed all those nights | And, I knew the first time I saw you with her | It was only a matter of time_

Once again, the lyrics of the processional song were speaking to him. The moment he'd first seen Jemma and Tripp together, Phil knew. It was only a matter of time before it came to this. Time and circumstances. Phil just couldn't help hating himself for not acting upon his feelings. Watching Jemma marry Antoine was nothing compared to the feeling of never knowing where he truly stood with the young biochemist.

_But, I loved her first | I held her first | And, a place in my heart | Will always be hers | From the first breath she breathed | When she first smiled at me | I knew the love of a father runs deep | And, I prayed that she'd find you someday | But, it's still hard to give her away_

Watching the bridal party all smiling as they watched the bride making her way down the aisle, Phil couldn't escaped the pang of guilt he felt knowing that – try as he might – he just wasn't a big enough man to share the sentiments. A small part of him would always resent Antoine Triplett for stealing Jemma away from him. He knew it was petty. But, he just couldn't help the way he felt.

_From the first breath she breathed | When she first smiled at me | I knew the love of a father runs deep | And, I prayed that she'd find you, someday | But, it's still hard to give her away | I loved her first_

As the music came to a stop, Jemma stood at the altar – still on her father's arm – as the pastor began to speak. "We are gathered here, today, in the sight of God and the angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Jemma Annelise Simmons and Antoine Caelen Triplett in holy matrimony."

Listening to the pastor's grand welcome speech, everything was finally becoming real. It was really happening. Jemma was really marrying Tripp. That realization was almost too much for Phil to bear. Sneaking out had definitely crossed Phil's mind. But, he knew how much it meant to Jemma for him to be there. And, he'd be damned if he'd let her down. … Even if it killed him.

Completely oblivious to the internalized agony in the back row, the pastor continued smiling as he pressed onward with his speech. "Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church, so too may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love."

Phil had to admit that the speech was moving. Glancing around the chapel, there wasn't a dry eye in the house – including his own. _At least no one will question mine._ Phil thought to himself, bitterly as the priest continued speaking.

"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." That was it. Those twenty-five little words sparked a light bulb in his head. _This is my chance._ This was his final chance to finally silence all of the little 'what if's in his head. Finally, standing up on shaking legs, Phil watched as all eyes zeroed in on him. _Damn … _He thought to himself, nervously. It was the first time the veteran S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had felt nervous in _years_.

The entire chapel remained dead silent as Phil strolled down the aisle to the altar. Jemma and Antoine both turned to face him – as did the entire congregation – but Phil could only see Jemma. "I'm sorry, Jemma." Phil uttered, timidly, stopping just a few feet in front her and her father. "I'm sorry … But, I just can't let you marry Antoine without knowing how I feel about you." A chorus of shocked gasps sounded throughout the church.

Inside, Jemma was jumping for joy. As much as she cared for Antoine … Part of her always wished he was Phil. "Phil?" The beautiful young bride breathed, shocked, without realizing her use of his first name. "What d'you think you're doing?"

"Jemma … I love you." And, there it was. The big bombshell had finally dropped. "I love you and I can't stand the thought of you marrying someone else without knowing how I felt about you." Phil elaborated. It was like a dam had burst and all of the built-up clandestine feelings he'd kept bottled up for far too long came flooding out. "Never – in my **life** – have I ever felt more alive than I did the moment I met you. The day you came into my life … It was like the one piece of myself that had been missing finally fell into place and made me truly feel whole for the first time in my life."

Calvin Simmons was completely blown away. He'd always known that his daughter had held a special place within her boss and mentor's heart. But, he'd also just thought that Phil Coulson was an exceptionally caring and protective man. But, hearing all the things he was saying about his daughter made him realize that – despite the age difference – _this _was the type of man he'd always pictured giving his precious little girl away to. Antoine Triplett was a good man – and, he had no doubts in his mind that he'd be good to his little girl. But, Phil Coulson's words were bringing tears to his eyes.

Uncertain, Jemma knew there was one thing she was _absolutely _certain of. And, that was the fact that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Phillip Coulson. Deep down, she'd always known that she'd only ever settled for Antoine because she'd always thought that Phil would only ever see her as a daughter figure. But, now – here she was, on the cusp of marrying her second choice only to have the man that had held her heart in the palm of his hands, stopping her wedding and declaring his love for her. Part of her was a little embarrassed and a tiny bit put off that he'd chosen _that moment _to do it. But, she just couldn't escape the feeling of pure, unadulterated elation that Phil actually returned her feelings for him. Shifting her gaze from her father – seeing the approval in his eyes – to her fiancé – seeing the horror in _his _eyes – and to Phil – seeing nothing but pleading hope, desperation and love shining in their piercing blue orbs – Jemma knew she had to make a choice. And, she knew what that choice would be. Turning to her father, she shifted her bouquet to one hand so that she could take her father's hand in her own.

Seeing the question in his daughter's eyes, Calvin Simmons knew in his heart that his daughter was just as in love with her mentor as her mentor was with her. He knew she'd never be as happy with Antoine as she would be with Phil. "Go ahead, baby." Calvin replied, gently, sealing his approval with a kiss to her forehead.

Throwing her arms around her father's neck, Jemma whispered in his ear, "Thank you, daddy." Pulling away from her father, Jemma stepped up onto the altar – before all their family and friends and stood for before her would-be groom. "Antoine … You know that I've always cared for you. From the moment you first walked into all of our lives, there was always a special connection between us. And, I know that you could make me happy everyday for the rest of our lives – there isn't a doubt in my mind about that."

Listening to Jemma's words to her would-be groom, Phil felt his heartbreaking. To him, it sounded, for all the world, like she was choosing Antoine over him. And, that really shouldn't have come as such a shock to him. He'd seen the way she felt about Antoine the entire time they'd been dating. He really should have known she would pick him. Staring down at the floor, Phil had to look away for a moment to wipe a tear from his eye as he braced himself for the impending let down.

"But, I've also always known, in my heart, that my heart has always belonged to Phil." Whoa, wait, what?! Phil's eyes immediately snapped back up at those words. Could he really be hearing what he was thinking he was hearing, could he? "Knowing what I know, now, that Phil returns my feelings for him … I just can't let myself settle for anything less than that." It was! It was really happening! Jemma was choosing him. Phil was still torn, though. He considered Antoine a friend and had never intended to hurt him by stealing his bride. But, on the other hand, he couldn't deny how happy he felt knowing that Jemma returned his feelings for her. "I'm so sorry, Antoine. I swear, hurting you was _**never **_my intention – you must know that."

Sighing, Antoine knew he had no choice but to admit defeat. Deep down, he'd always felt as though Jemma's heart had never _truly _lied with him. He just never knew that Phil Coulson would be the true owner of Jemma's heart. At the end of the day, all he cared about was that Jemma was happy and that she ended up with a good man that would go to the ends of the Earth to take care of and protect her. And, he knew that Phil Coulson would be that man. There was never a doubt in his mind. Stepping down from the altar, Antoine stopped just before Phil. "Congratulations, Phil." The specialist sighed, extending his hand in resignation. "Looks like the best man won."

"Antoine, I need you to know that this was never my intent." Phil replied, sincerely. "I never meant to break your relationship apart." Sighing, Phil elaborated further. "I just … I couldn't handle all of the 'what if's that came from never telling Jemma how I truly feel about her. I never once thought she'd choose me over you." He apologized, with a quick shake of Antoine's hand.

Releasing Phil's hand, Antoine nodded "I know that, Coulson." He replied "At the end of the day, all that matters to me is that Jemma's happy and cared for and I know you'll do that and so much more for her." Phil truly could not believe that Antoine was being so gracious about the whole thing. "Which is why …" The would-be groom trailed off, stepping back up to the altar to take the rings from the ring bearer. " … I want you to take these." He finished, passing the wedding rings over to Phil. "Now, you can do this today, tomorrow, or fifty years from now …" He added, hoping not to pressure the new couple. "Just make sure you do right by our girl."

Gratefully accepting the proffered rings, Phil nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Thank you." He finally replied, his voice thick with emotion. "I will."

Nodding his approval, Antoine turned to Jemma. With a gentle kiss on her cheek, he finally spoke, "I wish you all the best." Having said his piece, the would-have-been groom proceeded back down the aisle toward the exit. Once Antoine had taken his leave, Jemma turned back to Phil.

"So … What d'we do, now?" The bride asked, awkwardly, suddenly far more keenly aware of the crowd of family and friends all watching her.

After a brief, awkward silence, Calvin spoke once more. "I say why let a perfectly good wedding go to waste?" As Phil and Jemma – along with the entire bridal party – turned to stare at him in wonder. "You're here, looking far and away more beautiful than I could ever imagine …" The father of the bride replied, smiling at his radiant daughter. "_You're _here, saying all the things I'd ever want a future son-in-law to say about my daughter …" He added, smiling at Phil. "And, looking at the two of you, I get the feeling you'd end up here, one day, anyway …" He reasoned. "So, why not skip the added expense of a whole new wedding and just put this one to good use?"

Considering her father's offer, Jemma turned to Phil. "What d'you think, Phil?" She asked, curiously.

Smiling at his beautiful bride, Phil knew he'd waited long enough to meet Jemma Simmons. He didn't want to wait another moment to marry her. "I'm ready whenever you are." He smiled.

Smiling excitedly, Jemma replied "I'm ready."

"May I continue with this wedding, then?" The pastor interjected, playfully.

"Oh, yes, Father … Of course." Jemma giggled, quickly resuming her place by her father as Phil stepped up to the place at the altar that Antoine had once occupied.

"Please … Continue." Phil replied, only slightly awkwardly as the rest of the congregation chuckled.

"Good." The priest smiled, turning back to face the congregation. "Well, as I was saying … We are _now _gathered here, today, in the sight of God and the angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Jemma Annelise Simmons and Phillip Coulson in holy matrimony." The priest added, repeating his speech from the beginning. Meanwhile, Phil and Jemma could only stare at one another, blown away that this day that neither of them ever imagined would even be _possible_ – had finally arrived.

"Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying unto us the mystical union, which also rests between Christ and the Church, so too may _this_ marriage be adorned by true, abiding love." The congregation couldn't help the small chuckled at the new emphasis the repeated speech. "Now … Should there be anyone with cause why _this _couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their piece." The congregation had to laugh as the bridesmaids all glared at the crowd, daring anyone to say anything.

Finally, as everyone remained seated, the priest grinned as he pressed onward with the ceremony. "Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" He asked, smiling at Jemma and her father.

Smiling at his daughter, Calvin Simmons took her hand in his own as he escorted her onto the altar platform. "Her mother and I do." He replied, placing Jemma's hand in Phil's. Turning to Phil, he couldn't resist adding in one final comment. "Take care of my little girl, Phil." He warned, though his voice was thick with emotion.

"I will." Phil swore, with the same, thick voice, taking Jemma's hand in his own as she passed the bouquet off to Skye.

"Jemma and Phil, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together." Phil and Jemma both knew the importance of that lesson. They both knew neither of them would have made it this far without learning to live and work together as one with their team – and, with each other. "Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved." Once again, Phil and Jemma could both understand that sentiment. Neither of them could have come this far in their lives without the love and support of their family and friends – Phil, in particular – after losing all of the friends and family he'd had before his untimely demise. "Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life." Gazing into each other's eyes, Phil and Jemma both knew that would most assuredly _not _be a problem.

"But, a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage." Skye and Melinda watched their mentor and their best friend pledging their love and becoming united as one. They'd both seen the underlying feelings between the two and could not have been happier to finally see those feelings coming to fruition. Looking over at their ever-stoic pilot, Skye had to smile watching her wipe a few stray tears from her eyes. Skye, herself, had had to stop to dry her own misty eyes more than once. They all knew that Phil and Jemma would go the distance – that nothing could ever tear them apart. "Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted just as God's love of us is unconditional and free." Staring into the eyes of the woman he loved, Phil couldn't think of a love truer or freer than the love he felt for Jemma. And, by the look in her eyes, he knew she felt the same.

"Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made – as, today, you are both blessed with God's greatest of all gifts – the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present, here, today – and, those here in heart – wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the world has to offer." The priest had to pause as the congregation erupted in applause – publicly displaying their support of the new couple.

"As you travel through life, together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts." The priest added, picking up where he'd left off after the applause died down. Looking at Jemma, in all her radiant beauty, Phil knew the last statement to be true. No measure of worldly success could ever hold a candle to the feeling having her there by his side to celebrate it with him. "I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly." _Kinda hard to do that when Jemma already stole it the moment I met her. _Phil grinned, to himself, silently.

"Within the Bible, nothing is of more importance than love." The pastor continued onward. "We are told the crystalline and beautiful truth: 'God is love.' We are assured that 'love conquers all'." That was absolutely true in their case. There had been so many hurdles thrown their way that neither of them could have ever risen above without another. "It is love which brings you here, today, the union of two hearts and two spirits. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here, today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure." Watching the newly formed couple standing before the pastor, every single person in that church knew that they would make it.

Turning to face Phil and Jemma, the pastor addressed them, specifically. "Would you please face each other and join hands?" He asked, watching as Jemma moved to stand directly before Phil, taking his hands into her own as instructed. There, in that moment, holding the hands of the woman he loved above all else … It finally became real for Phil. _This is really happening … I'm really doing it … _He thought to himself, ecstatically. _I'm actually marrying Jemma Simmons._ Turning to face Phil, the pastor addressed him, specifically. "Phillip, do you take Jemma to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"

There it was. The single easiest question of his life. Smiling, Phil stared directly into the eyes of the woman he loved as he responded. "I do." His simple, solemn vow sealed his life-long devotion to his bride.

Turning to face Jemma, the pastor repeated the same question. "Jemma … Do you take Phil to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?"

Smiling the truest, purest smile of her life, Jemma squealed her response. "I do."

Smiling as he returned his attention the congregation, the pastor addressed the crowd as a whole. "Now, I know this reading was chosen by the bride for the _original _groom … But I know the reading well and I believe it better suits her and her newly chosen husband far better, so, if the lovely Ms. Skye wouldn't mind too terribly much …" He added, turning to Skye to gesture her forward to do the reading.

Passing the bouquet over to Melinda, Skye smiled as she stepped up to the podium where the printout of her reading awaited her. However, she she couldn't resist stopping to give the bride and groom a quick hug. Leaning forward, she whispered into Phil's ear "Epic timing, AC." before giving him a kiss on the cheek as she proceeded to take her place at the podium. Clearing her throat, she addressed the crowd. "I know you're all expecting a big, romantic reading and I _promise _I will **not **let you down." She began, only slightly nervous. "But, I just have to say … I've known Phil and Jemma for a long time, now … And, even though neither of them ever acted on it, I think we all knew there was something between them. But, until today, it was always like the Loch Ness monster. Maybe something's there, maybe it isn't. We may never know." She elaborated, gaining in confidence. "But, it's always fun to creep yourself out, thinking about it." If she was nervous before, those feelings were blown away by the roaring round of laughter erupting from the audience – which was totally worth the death glare from the groom. As the laughter died down, Skye sobered up and got back to her original point. "But, all jokes aside, I could not be happier for the two of them. They've been through so much to get to where they are, now – we've _all _been through so much – that I can't think of two people more deserving a fairytale ending than Phil Coulson and Jemma Simmons. And, with that being said, I'll just get on with the reading …" The hacker paused to gather materials together before she began to read.

"'Til Death Do Us Part', by Carol D. Bos. …" With a steadying breath, Skye began the reading. "I hope it is decades before death parts us … But, I don't know what God has in mind … I pray that He'll let us be happy, always … But, I can't comprehend plans divine …" Listening to the words of text Skye was reading, Phil and Jemma both knew how poignant those words were for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents like them. "It may be that turmoil may dot our landscape … With it's gray skies and swirling intrusion … It may be that joy will fill both our hearts … And, we'll think that pain is just an illusion …"

Jemma had chosen this reading for the lines about turmoil dotting the landscape. She knew what Phil had been through with Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and knew that the very same thing could have happened to any of them. Their lives as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were always notoriously unpredictable. But, she knew that with the right man by her side, she could weather any storm.

"But, I think it's likely that we'll see some of each … As we walk on this pathway together … I promise you now: I will give all I have … From my mouth, you'll not hear the word 'Never' …" That passage evoked memories Jemma's battle with an unknown alien virus and how she'd very nearly sacrificed herself for the team. The look in Phil's eyes when she'd made him promise to tell her father the news, first, nearly tore Jemma apart. But, as much as it killed him to make that promise, Phil had given her his solemn word. He'd been willing to destroy his own happiness for something she felt she needed to do. That had been the moment she'd known her love for him was the real deal.

"With so much uncertainty, crime, and abuse that exists, everywhere, all around us … More than ever, we need to hold fast to the truth of our marriage … Life will not confound us …" Looking into Jemma's eyes, Phil knew the words to be true. No matter what life threw their way, they would always take solace in one another. That was more than he could have ever hoped for in his life.

"Time together is fleeting; it is too scarce to waste … My goal is to make my life-mission a beautiful tapestry of 'us' … Sewn with threads of our human condition …" Looking over to her two friends starting a life, together, Skye knew poignancy of these words for them. They'd both been through far more than any average person or couple should ever have to go through. But, it'd always made them stronger and brought them closer together. "I want to explore the full spectrum of life … Before we're too close to its leaving … I want to embrace vast explosions of joy … That make both our hearts strong and heaving …"

Looking into one another's eyes, Phil and Jemma both knew those words were everything they ever wanted for the life, together. And, only together would they make those plans and dreams come true.

"I know I will love you for all of my life … No matter the time we are given … I'm your 'til death parts us–left all alone– … Until God reunites us in Heaven." Wiping the stray tears from her eyes, Skye could only smile as she saw Phil and Jemma lost in each other's eyes. For all they cared, they were the only two people in the world.

Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, Phil knew this was it for him. If God's plan was to ultimately take Jemma away from him one day, he would never love another woman the way he loved her. Whether she was with him, here, on Earth or waiting for him to join her in Heaven, Phil knew that Jemma would always be the one and only woman to ever hold his heart.

Gazing up into the piercing blue eyes that had haunted her dreams many a night, Jemma knew the last passage of the poem was particularly fitting for her feelings for Phil. And, knowing that Phil had already died once, she knew that the possibility that he could be taken from her was a very real and ever-present danger. And, she also knew that – if that ever _did _happen – she'd never find another 'Phil Coulson'. This would be her one and only wedding day. She could never love another the way she loved Phil. She wouldn't even want to try.

As Skye reclaimed her place at the bride's side of the altar, and the flowers from Melinda, she watched as the priest continued on with the wedding ceremony. "Well, that was very lovely and unarguably touching." The priest pressed onward with the vows as he turned to Phil. "Phil … Please repeat after me … 'I, Phillip, take thee, Jemma, to be my wife."

Following the Father's orders, Phil repeated the pastor's words. "I, Phillip, take thee, Jemma, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." The priest added, completing the groom's portion of the vows.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Phil repeated, swallowing back the emotional lump in his throat, fighting back the tears of joy that refused to be held in.

Smiling fondly at Phil, the priest turned his attention to the bride. "Jemma … Please repeat after me." He spoke, giving Jemma the same orders he'd just given Phil moments before. "I, Jemma, take thee, Phillip, to be my husband."

As the uncontrollable smile spread across her face, Jemma followed the instructions given to her as she stared straight into the eyes of the man she loved. "I, Jemma, take thee, Phillip, to be my husband."

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you, forevermore." The Father, added, completing the bride's share of the vows.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you, forevermore." Jemma replied, meaning every word of her vows with the very fiber of her being.

Turning to face Phil, the priest grinned as he asked "Now, Phil … I believe you have something for your blushing young bride?" He spoke, gesturing to the breast pocket of Phil's suit jacket.

"Oh, yes!" Phil declared, after taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "The rings!" He added, much to the amusement of everybody in the chapel. Fishing the rings from his pocket, he took Jemma's ring into his hand as he prepared to place it on her finger.

"Now … Once again … Repeat after me, please." The Father spoke, warmly. "Jemma … Take this ring …"

"Jemma … Take this ring …" Phil replied, suddenly more nervous and anxious than he could ever recall feeling.

" … As a sign of my love and fidelity." The priest added, smiling as he watched the young couple before him.

" … As a sign of my love and fidelity." Phil finished, with a relieved sigh as he slid the ring onto Jemma's finger, in front of her engagement ring. The curve of the wedding band fit the grooves of her engagement ring beautifully as Phil looked up at her face and smiled.

As Jemma took Phil's wedding ring in her hand and prepared to slide it onto Phil's finger, the pastor smiled at her as he gave her the same orders he'd just given Phil. "Jemma … Please repeat after me … Phillip, take this ring …"

"Phillip … Take this ring …" Jemma repeated, gazing into the piercing blue eyes of the man she loved.

" … As a sign of my love and fidelity." The Father finished.

" … As a sign of my love and fidelity." Jemma smiled, sliding the ring nervously before visibly relaxing when the ring which had originally been intended for Antoine Triplett, fit Phil Coulson perfectly.

Shifting his gaze between the bride and groom, the priest spoke again. "Jemma and Phillip, the two candles symbolize your separate lives, your separate families and sets of friends …" He began, gesturing to the altar behind him where two taper candles set upon the backs of two carriage horses while a third, larger, candle rest on the top of the carriage drawn by the two horses. "I ask that you each take take one candle and that, together, you light the center candle. The individual candles represent your individual lives before today. Lighting the center candle represents that your two lives are now joined to one light, and represents the joining together of your two families and sets of friends to one."

Following the orders given to them, Phil and Jemma held hands as they approached the unity candle set as Skye once again stepped up to a mic off to the side of the altar platform while soft music began to play. After a brief, musical introduction, Skye's surprisingly beautiful voice began to sing.

"When we touch, I have never known that spark | Never felt like this before | It's a different light I hold you in my heart | Can you feel, how the rhythm of my soul | Is out of sync every time you go | You're my reason why | Now | Forever"

As he took his individual candle in his hands, Phil smiled as he watched Jemma do the same. He was still reeling from the sheer shock of everything that had happened. When he'd stood up to confess his feelings for her, he'd just assumed that Jemma would have been flattered – if not a little mortified – and would have let him down, gently. Never, in a million years would he have dreamt that the enchanting young biochemist would actually reciprocate his feelings for her. And, he _**definitely **_never thought that his impromptu confession would lead to him taking Antoine's place in the wedding as the groom. But, looking at his bride as they simultaneously lit the center unity candle, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

"In the stone cold winter | And the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise | To have and to hold | You know | I'm gonna love you | Every day in between | Every day in between"

Watching as Phil took his own individual candle in his hand to light the center candle with her, Jemma couldn't believe all that had happened, that day. She never expected her boss, mentor, and dear friend to stand up – at her wedding – and declare his love for her. She'd never even expected him to reciprocate her feelings for him. But, here it was. She was actually marrying the true love of her life. And, she couldn't have been happier. She honestly felt like a Disney princess marrying her prince charming.

"What if I would have never crossed your street | And, allowed our eyes to meet | Would I ever make it through here without you | I see tomorrow through your ever | And, I won't ever say goodbye | And, nothing can ever bring us down | Now | Forever"

Watching her two friends uniting themselves and their lives as one, Skye couldn't resist smiling as the happy tears streaked down her cheeks. Whether she'd been the only one to see it or not, she'd never really know, but, she'd always seen something going on between the biochemist and the senior agent. But, she'd begun to think neither of them would ever act upon it – despite her desperate pleas to do so. But, here they were. Joining together in the most sacred union of holy matrimony. It looked like every one's dreams were finally coming through.

"In the stone cold winter | And, the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise | To have to hold | You know I'm gonna love you | Every day in between"

Once the unity candle had been lit, Phil and Jemma proceeded to make the rounds, hugging and celebrating with each of the friends and family. Both in the bridal party as well as the family members seated across the front row.

"Like the diamonds in the sky | Telling me no lies | I'm gonna love you | In the stone cold winter and the storm of love | When it makes you pray for a miracle | I am still here to promise | To have and to hold | You know | I'm gonna love you | _(In the stone cold winter and the storm of love) _| I'm gonna love you | (When it makes you pray for a miracle) | I'm gonna love you | _(I am still here to promise to have and to hold) _| I'm gonna love you | _(You know)_ | I'm gonna love you | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every day in between | Every …"

To his surprise, Jemma's mother had pulled him into a tight hug when he'd offered her his hand and gave him a light peck on the cheek with the same request to take care of her baby girl. After assuring her that he would indeed take care of Jemma every day for the rest of her life, they'd both moved onto her father. After kissing his daughter on the cheek, Calvin looked to Phil. After smiling and shaking the groom's hand, he allowed the young couple to return to their places at the altar. After the music had come to a stop and Skye resumed her place alongside the other bridesmaids, the priest spoke again.

"Phillip and Jemma, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love to each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife." With the declaration of husband and wife, the entire congregation erupted in applause – as well as the entire bridal party. Once the applause died down, the priest spoke, once more. "May the Lord bless you and keep you. May the Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious unto you. May the Lord lift up his countenance unto you and give you peace."

_Well, peace would certainly be a welcome change._ Phil thought himself, smiling uncontrollably as stared into the eyes of his new wife. Although, it was true. After all the battles they'd fought, together, a little peace might be nice for a change. Although, when had the word 'peace' ever really been used to describe the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. director?

Meanwhile, Jemma could only smile as she realized her sweetest dreams were coming true. She was actually married to Phillip Coulson – the man who'd stolen her heart the moment she'd met him. It was all so surreal. And, then, the priest spoke the words that changed her life, forever, all over again.

Turning to Phil, the priest grinned as he spoke. "Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Turning to face Jemma, Phil smiled as he gently cupped either side of her face as he gently lowered his own – eyes gliding closed – as he rose to new heights of ecstasy the moment his lips touched hers. In that moment, the rest of the world disappeared. They never even noticed the second round of applause that erupted at the sight of their kiss. Once the bride and groom finally parted, the priest turned to address the congregation as he rose his arms behind Phil and Jemma. "I present to you … Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Coulson!" Bridal party and guests alike all continued to cheer as the recessional music began to play while Phil and Jemma made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

_I went to see her dad for a sit down, man to man | Wasn't any secret, I'd be askin' for her hand | I guess that's why he left me waitin', in the livin' room by myself | With at least a dozen pictures of her, sittin' on a shelf_

Once Phil and Jemma had cleared the aisle, Skye and Leo left their places to join arms at the front of the aisle as they two proceeded to make their exit down the aisle.

_She was playin' Cinderella | She was ridin' her first bike | Bouncin' on the bed and lookin' for a pillow fight | Runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin | Dancin' with her dad, lookin' up at him | In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming, but, to him, I'm just some fella | Ridin' in and stealin' Cinderella_

As the first chorus came to a close, Melinda took the arm of Antoine's younger cousin as they, too, took their leave.

_I leaned in towards those pictures | To get a better look at one | When I heard a voice behind me say | "Now, ain't she somethin', son?" | I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman" | And, he just stared at me | And, I realized that in his eyes, she would always be_

With Melinda and her groomsman out the door, Jemma's older sister took the arm of the best man as they proceeded to take their leave.

_Playin' Cinderella | She was riding her first bike | Bouncin' on the bed and lookin' for a pillow fight | Runnin' through the sprinkler, with a big popsicle grin | Dancin' with her dad, lookin' up at him | In her eyes, I'm Prince Charming, but, to him, I'm just some fella | Riding in and stealin' Cinderella_

After the bridal party had all taken their leave, Antoine's parents – who had stayed, mostly out of curiosity as they'd never seen a wedding do a complete one-eighty with the bride marrying someone else … and … let's be honest … to see who she was leaving their son for – finally rose from their seats to take their leave. Jemma may not have married their son, in the end. But, they could tell that Phillip Coulson would be just as good to their would-have-been daughter-in-law. And, they could live with that.

_Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder | Then, he called her in the room | When she threw her arms around him | That's when I could see it too_

Watching Antoine's parents leaving the church, Calvin and his wife had to admit that they did feel bad for them – having sat there and watched their son's heart being broken in front of all their family and friends. But, in the end, the most important thing to them was their daughter's happiness. And, they knew that Jemma would never be truly happy with anyone other than Phillip Coulson. With that in mind, they rose from their seats to take their leave.

_She was playin' Cinderella | She was ridin' her first bike | Bouncin' on the bed and lookin' for a pillow fight | Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin | Dancin' with her dad, lookin' up at him | If he gives me a hard time | I can't blame the fella | I'm the one who's stealin' Cinderella_

Once the bride and groom had been joined outside the chapel by their family and friends, the newly wed couple had been drowned in a sea of congratulations and celebratory cheers. Even though they were on cloud nine, right now, they weren't idiots. They knew not ever day would be as perfect as this one. But, Phil knew that Jemma was the one person he'd fight the most for. Just as Jemma knew she'd do the same for Phil. And, together, they'd always conquer any challenge thrown their way.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Holy shitballs! I had no idea this would come to 16 pages long! This has been my single longest chapter/one-shot I think I've ever written! Well, I hope y'all enjoyed it! This was also the first wedding I've ever written (I believe) so, please, be gentle! Don't forget to read and review! And, if you wanna see more of what I got up my sleeve, new updates, and new stories, don't forget to subscribe! ~Skye Coulson


End file.
